1. Field
Embodiments relate to image sensors and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device generates an image and may store the same as an electrical signal. The imaging device includes an image sensor that dissembles the incident light into separate components according to incident light wavelength and converts each component to an electrical signal.
Image sensors have been increasingly miniaturized, and resolution of said miniaturized image sensors has been increased. Thus, there has been an ongoing demand for reduction of pixel sizes. However, as the pixel sizes are reduced in the case of currently primarily-used silicon photodiode, the absorption area may be also decreased. As a result, a sensitivity of the pixels may be reduced based on a reduction of pixel sizes.